<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Least a few Skiers a Year by artificialheaart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875140">At Least a few Skiers a Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialheaart/pseuds/artificialheaart'>artificialheaart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak-centric, Existentialism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Supernatural Elements, The Turtle CAN Help Us (IT), because he gives me brain worms, stanley loves his wife., stans a sillyman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialheaart/pseuds/artificialheaart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley and Eddie have an argument with the god of death, who’s a turtle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At Least a few Skiers a Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from Avalanche, Oh Avalanche! by G&amp;TH. again, these are the 1990s versions</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last Eddie remembers, he was clinging on whatever shred of consciousness was left to stay alive, Richie was over him, mumbling something. He’s aware that’s in the past right now.</p>
<p>He feels weightless, warm, floaty. Just five more minutes of rest, he thinks. </p>
<p>Eddie shoots up when a voice in his head booms, “You’ve only got eternity, Eddie Kaspbrak.”</p>
<p>Eddie rubs his eyes. Peering up, he sees two, large, reptilian eyes staring down at him. These eyes are shrouded in darkness, but whatever they belong to, it’s much bigger than Eddie.</p>
<p>“What the fuck.”</p>
<p>“Oh. I’d expected you to stay resting for quite some time,” A turtle beak, then the full head, emerges from the dark, “I’m assuming you have questions.”</p>
<p>Eddie is rendered speechless for a few moments. He fumbles for his glasses, puts them on, squints. Yep, that’s a huge fucking turtle staring at him. And talking. </p>
<p>“Many questions,” Eddie mumbles, before taking a deep breath, “Firstly, where am I?”</p>
<p>“It’s more like... where aren’t you? You’re everywhere, built intrinsic into this plane now, inseparable.” The turtle groans.</p>
<p>“In English. God, I’ve had enough goddamn puzzles to solve.”</p>
<p>“You’re dead.”</p>
<p>Oh. That’s not good. His friends need him, they might still be fighting It, they might be hurt. They’re not dead at least, he thinks. </p>
<p>Eddie paces as he contemplates this, fully aware of the lazy roll of the turtle’s eyes as it watches him walk.</p>
<p>“Who are you? Pronouns?”</p>
<p>“...Maturin. None.”</p>
<p>“Right, right, Maturin...” he sucks his teeth. “You’re what comes after everything? You run this whole death business?”</p>
<p>“You could view it like that?”</p>
<p>“And I’m for sure dead?”</p>
<p>Maturin nods. “Would you like to see?”</p>
<p>Eddie opens his mouth to be like ‘why the hell would you ask that’, but he pauses. He does want to see. He wants to make sure they’re okay.</p>
<p>With a shaky breath, Eddie nods.</p>
<p>A window appears in front of him, showing Derry, showing Bev trying to console Richie as he hugs Eddie’s body close, showing Ben talking Bill through cutting Audra out of the webs. And Eddie’s heart breaks. </p>
<p>“This can’t be how this ends. They’re all gonna go home- they’re gonna forget- they’re gonna-...” Eddie’s throat closes up, he looks up at Maturin, trying to meet Maturin’s gaze.</p>
<p>“This is how the story ends every time.”</p>
<p>“Then what was all we fought for for nothing?! We get nothing for our efforts?! Not even each other? That’s not fucking fair!” Eddie’s hand is gesturing wildly, the other curling up in his hair.</p>
<p>“Life isn’t fair.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t it our job to make it fair?” Eddie’s pacing again, “Is that not why all of us came back, to make life a little more fair for the people that come after us?! So they wouldn’t have to watch their friends die at the hands at an evil clown, or alien, or light or whatever the goddamn fuck It is?!”</p>
<p>Maturin pauses thoughtfully. “Is that what it means to you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, fuck, was the monologuing not a big enough hint?” Eddie huffs, “I have unfinished business! Not in the ghost way, in the I-should-be-alive-right-now way!”</p>
<p>“But not all your reasons are so selfless.” Maturin hums.</p>
<p>Eddie slumps a little. Of course the stupid turtle knew about his... yeah. His feelings for Richie. He hasn’t put a name to them yet.</p>
<p>“I deserve a little goodness,” he mumbles, deflating from his previously fiery demeanor, “...Is Stan here?”</p>
<p>A door appears in front of Eddie. “Be gentle, he’s still sleeping.”</p>
<p>Eddie grabs the doorknob and opens the door to a cabin bedroom, presumably the one he share..d with Patty. Stan is tucked in, sound asleep in the king bed, fitted with a gentle red comforter. He looks... nice. Alive. Not dead, only sleeping.</p>
<p>Carefully, Eddie tiptoes to the side of Stan’s bed. He nudges his shoulder softly, and Stan’s face scrunches up a little.</p>
<p>“Stanley... buddy.. you gotta wake up.”</p>
<p>Stan pulls the blanket closer. “Mmgmmn.”</p>
<p>“C’mon, man..”</p>
<p>Stanley blinks blearily at Eddie. “Eddie? Whuh.. what are you doing here? Where’s Patty?”</p>
<p>“I’ll explain, sit up, okay?” Stan sits up, hugging the comforter around his shoulders, this suffices for Eddie, “What do you last remember?”</p>
<p>Stan pauses, thinking. His face falls. “I- I took a..”</p>
<p>Eddie raises a hand, “You don’t have to finish. Uhm- gosh. How to explain this? Uh..” Eddie taps the side of his head and sucks his teeth, “You’re dead.”</p>
<p>Stanley sits quietly for a long moment. “Why did you wake me up? Not that I’m complaining, but why not Patty? Or like- Richie even. Though I haven’t talked to him recently.”</p>
<p>“It was between me and a giant turtle.”</p>
<p>Stan sputters a little, “Why was it between you and a giant turtle?!”</p>
<p>Eddie does vague hand gestures, “I’m dead, and the turtle runs the afterlife.”</p>
<p>“That’s fucked up.” A pause. “Why are you dead?”</p>
<p>“Got crushed by It. Only my innards though.” Eddie shrugs. “Been bartering with Maturin- the turtle- to let me live. ...You could even come with me, if I play my cards right. We miss you.”</p>
<p>Stan makes a choked sort of sound. “Warn me when you decide to get sappy.”</p>
<p>“Would you want to come with? If it turns out you can?” Eddie is nothing if not persistent.</p>
<p>Eddie can see Stan mull it over. Stan tugs his earlobe a little- something he’s always done when he’s nervous- and balls up the comforter in his free hand.</p>
<p>“Would they forgive me?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Stan,” Eddie just wraps him in a tight hug, “You’re already forgiven. They love you.”</p>
<p>Stan stays quiet, he hugs Eddie back softly. “I think I’m ready.”</p>
<p>Eddie pats his back. “Fair warning, Maturin’s like. fucking huge.” “Same,” Stan cracks a grin.</p>
<p>Eddie stands up, and guides Stan out into ??? (Eddie’s not sure). Maturin’s there.</p>
<p>“I haven’t given up on the whole not being dead thing.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“Weeelllll?”</p>
<p>“Bringing you back is inconsequential. You’ll still die, later on.”</p>
<p>“Inconsequential to you, maybe,” Stan butts in, “but we’ve only got just one lifetime.”</p>
<p>Maturin gives a thoughtful hum. “Don’t waste it.” </p>
<p>And then Eddie blacks out.</p>
<p>When Eddie wakes up, he’s being shaken up by a fucking euphoric Stan.</p>
<p>“Eddie! Eddie wake up. We did it. We’re alive.”</p>
<p>Eddie just grumbles. “My insides hurt.”</p>
<p>“That’s normal, get up, I don’t know where to go,” Stan drags him to his feet, Eddie’s a bit wobbly, but he gets his bearings well enough.</p>
<p>Okay, so sewers are over there.. quarry’s to the left of that, so... Eddie takes Stan’s hand and starts marching to Derry township.</p>
<p>Eddie and Stan peer into the townhouse. Richie’s pacing around, gesturing wildly. Bev and Ben are quiet, Mike’s responding every once in a while. He’s ranting about ‘How could I just lose Eddie’s body like that?! Seriously what the fuck?’ and Mike is responding with grave robbers.</p>
<p>Eddie sneaks in, quietly. He sees Bill and Bev’s eyes widen (Ben’s asleep), Mike and Richie are still going back and forth.</p>
<p>Eddie clears his throat and Richie turns around. And freezes.</p>
<p>“Uh. Hey Ri-“ Eddie’s cut off by Richie full on picking him up for a hug.</p>
<p>“Eddie. Eds, Eddie, oh my god, oh my god, Eddie,” his name sounded like a mantra, a prayer from Richie.</p>
<p>“Richie, Stan’s behind me.”</p>
<p>“You’re fucking shitting me. I’ve died and gone to heaven.” </p>
<p>Stan is busy getting tackled in a bear hug by Ben.</p>
<p>“I know, hi Richie, I know, hey, hey,” Eddie is struggling to keep up. And that’s okay.</p>
<p>He’s still keeping up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>artificialheaart on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>